1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to backlight driving systems, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) driving system and an LED driving method of a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are increasingly utilized as display backlights. As a good display requires smooth LED backlighting, switches are connected to LED strings in series, to balance current flowing through each LED string. Usually, drivers of the LED strings provide sufficient voltage that satisfies voltage drop requirements of the LED strings to enable a sufficiency of current to the LED strings. However, because individual LEDs may have slightly different performance characteristics, different LED strings may show different voltage drops. A switch connected to one of the LED strings with a minimum voltage drop may overfeed the LED string, which may cause great power loss (wastage) and induce thermal stress.